The present invention relates generally to a batting training apparatus and, more particularly, to a foot position training apparatus which restricts vertical and lateral movement of the back foot of a batter while batting a ball.
Children begin learning how to bat a ball almost as soon as they are able to hold a bat. In fact, children begin learning to play the game of baseball as early as kindergarten, usually by hitting a ball off a tee (Tee Ball). Teaching proper hitting technique, including batting stance, is important at a young age as bad habits may be difficult to correct. A significant problem with young batters is their tendency to move their back or plant foot while swinging a bat. Sometimes, young batters completely lift their back foot in an effort to make contact with the ball.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for teaching a proper batting stance. Existing devices provide instruction on where to stand or how to shift the front foot while swinging. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices do not address the problem of a young batter moving or raising his back foot while swinging the bat.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a foot position training apparatus that restricts vertical movement of a batter""s back foot while batting a ball. Further, it is desirable to have a foot position training apparatus that restricts outward lateral movement of a batter""s back foot while batting.
A foot position training apparatus according to the present invention includes a foot support member formed in the shape of a shoe with inner and outer edges extending between opposed front and rear edges. A toe portion includes a first edge integrally connected to the front edge of the foot support member and extends upwardly and rearwardly in a cap-like configuration defining a space suitable for receiving the toes of a batter""s foot therein. The toe portion restricts the vertical movement of the batter""s foot although the batter is able to intentionally remove his foot if necessary, e.g. to prevent falling down. An upstanding wall is integrally connected to a free edge of the toe portion and extends along the outer edge of the foot support member between the toe portion and the rear edge of the support member. Although the wall is not very tall and may even be characterized as a ridge, it extends sufficiently in the vertical direction so as to restrict the outward lateral movement of a batter""s foot while batting a ball. In addition, the upper surface of the foot support member is sloped upwardly between the inner and outer edges thereof to further inhibit outward lateral movement of a batter""s foot.
A plurality of cleats are removably coupled to a lower side of the foot support member. More particularly, the lower side of the support member defines a plurality of spaced apart threaded receptacles and each cleat includes a threaded end. Therefore, cleats may be threadably inserted into selected receptacles, if desired, so as to secure the support member to the ground.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for training proper foot positioning related to batting a ball.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which restricts movement of a batter""s back foot while batting.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which restricts vertical movement of a batter""s back foot while batting.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which restricts outward lateral movement of a batter""s back foot while batting.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which easily receives a batter""s foot prior to batting.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which may be secured to a ground surface.
A particular object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, that is compact and easy to transport.
Another particular object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which is constructed of durable materials.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.